


Just Say Yes

by SweetenedApples



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/F, Romance, Seduction, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetenedApples/pseuds/SweetenedApples
Summary: Carmilla tries to seduce Human!reader into joining her as her vampire lover. But as Carmilla wants reader to choose for herself, she decides to invite her into their world and show her that living as a vampire under Carmilla's watchful eye is a far better fate than dying as a human.
Relationships: Carmilla (Castlevania)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. The Cold Meeting

The air was brisk. A certain chill scurried up your spine that told you this place wasn’t safe; the walls of the cabin just as susceptible to the cold as the thin blanket that wrapped around your shoulders.  
  
but you were happy to be dry, the pitter patter of rainfall reminding you that the icy night wind was the least of your problems.  
  
on reflection, you pondered to yourself as you solemnly traced the walls of the rickety cabin, it was a shame that the previous owners hadn’t left any hay behind to snuggle into for the night. Would have helped, maybe.

Sighing deeply and watching the puff of warm air evaporate into the moonlit darkness. You felt loneliest on nights like these when the world was suddenly silent and -  
  
\- **_prrup_** ** _!  
  
_**broken out of your tired daze by the tiny trill of a black cat that had also decided to make this damp musty cabin her home.  
  
“hey there you!” kissing your teeth at the skinny feline as though you’d been friends for years.  
  
She was certainly friendly, nuzzling up to your leg and purring like a tiny engine at the warmth your icy skin emitted, as though it was all for her.  
  
_“Sorry I don’t have any food for you”_ the high pitched tone in your voice trailing into something solemn and full of self-pity; you hadn’t eaten a full meal in at least 2 days and it was starting to get to you, you kept fazing in and out of the reality, as though your mind was in another place – distracted.  
  
_“Although to be fair, you’ve probably eaten more than me today”_  
  
Wrapping up tighter, as though the thin rag was going to get any warmer if it was more taught against your skin - wishful thinking that tonight might be the last time you slept rough.  
  
Quickly finding yourself become sleepier, shivering into a ball in the corner of the cabin, eyes shut tight. You almost felt yourself drift off peacefully…but something wasn’t right. Something felt very wrong, a feeling you couldn’t shake - as though the shivers up your spine were warning you of something else.  
  
Finding yourself apologising to the cat as you stood up, disturbing her comfortable position next to your leg.  
  
You weren’t stupid, you’d have known if someone had followed you here, so what was it?  
  
Standing in the archway of the cabin, scanning the deep woodland around you – feeling deeply uncomfortable the cabin had no door to close, having been ripped off it’s hinges. You assumed the last occupant was probably just as desperate for firewood as you were right now.  
  
Every inch of the thick woodland grew ever more rooted as you stared into the black abys beyond the evergreen leaves. The more you looked, the larger the gap between you and the other side of the ocean of pine, became. You could walk into that labyrinth of woodland and never see the light of day again.  
  
The cabin sat on the outskirts of something darker, a tiny shelter at the mouth of a graveyard and standing in the shadow of a large castle.  
  
- ** _prrr-p_**

You felt safer here, inside these flimsy walls, feeling confident in the cats decision for a home, putting your faith in sharing a bed with a merciless killer – who was just as cute as a button.  
  
and it seemed the cat appreciated your company too, unlike some others.  
  
  


nestling at the entrance of the cabin, the black ball of fluff making your lap her new bed. Happy to just watch the rainfall together while your sleep ridden paranoia set in.  
  
_“you don’t think there’s anyone watching me, do you?”_ talking to the feline as though she was going to give you a straight answer. She just looked up at you, almost annoyed you’d even ask her such a thing, she very nearly looked pissed off you’d even question the safety of this deserted cabin in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Quickly closing her eyes and purring once more when you began to pet her velvet fur.  
  
A cats purr is designed to ensnare humans; it’s a song of peace and calm, a rhythm that would entrance even the strongest of minds into feeling at ease. Safe. Eyelids getting heavy as you let your head weigh you down, loosening the tension in your shoulders as you rested your back against the doorframe, the support of the cabin acting as the perfect cushion. Head lolling back against your best interest, sleep deprivation taking over every muscle in your body as you gave into sleep.  
  
hours could have passed, days even, and you’d never know.  
  
have you been here a week? A Month? 5 minutes?  
  
Waking up more confused than when you fell asleep. A heavy sleep turned into a drowsy nap as your eyelids peeled open to see it was still pitch black outside the cabin.  
  
You felt more rested than you’d ever felt, as though you’d been asleep for weeks, but mere minutes had passed since you dropped. Or maybe you’d slept through a whole day and into another dark night?  
  
  
**_“good morning”_**

Your legs buckled as you stood to face the company that beckoned to you from the shadows.  
  
that chill slithered up your spine once more, the icy air freezing your bones and refusing to let you run away. The rain had picked up outside and your eyes darted towards that endless woodland that begged you to run into it for safety – but you knew full well it was lying through its spineless teeth.  
  
  
  
The shadows simply chuckled at your pathetic attempts to seem brave in the face of the unknown.  
  
They knew you were far from cowardly, but even the bravest women would be startled by such an artful good-morning-call, especially one that danced so wickedly off its tongue.  
  
Your scowl was palpable, as was your distaste in the sly greeting you woke up too. So much so you didn’t humour it with an equal response.  
  
“who the **fuck** are you?”   
  
Your choice in words may not have been the wittiest, but your brain was still a little fuzzy.  
  
The shadows smirked wickedly at your boldness, taken aback by your vicious tone in the face of something far greater than you could ever understand. She found it amusing, really.  
  
“ ** _who the fuck am I?”_** she sneered back; her mischievous smirk visible through the darkness.  
  
It had been a while since a snack bit back.  
  
**_“I think the more important question is –“_**  
  
the villainous figure took a step forward, out of the shadow she was skulking behind, her eyes tracing up and down your form, taking in the pretty picture of the starving human before her. Her wicked smirk only growing wider as it soaked your shivering body up.  
  
**_“- who the fuck, do you think you are?”  
  
_**seeing the face behind the bewitching voice didn’t settle your nerves any less, the acid continued eroding the butterflies in your stomach.  
  
You refused to reply, understanding you were simply this monsters next meal, but your foot crept back, trying to tip toe away, maybe if you kept eye contact, she wouldn’t notice the crunch of the leaves beneath your bare feet.  
  
Bare feet that twitched as the plump skin snagged a branch of thorns  
  
**_“uh- uh now, where do you think you’re going?”  
  
_**hissing at the pain and writhing for just a second, allowed the blonde to close the gap between you.  
  
her tutting simply rubbed salt into the wound.  
  
_“now now… we don’t want you getting hurt do we?”_ her once vicious tone subtled into something full of pity, as though she was speaking to a small mouse.  
  
You weren’t a tiny person, and you weren’t particularly tall either, yet she towered over you, making you feel like that tiny mouse she saw you as, caught in her trap.  
  
and you didn’t like it one bit.  
  
“ **fuck** you!”  
  
unable to bite your tongue any longer. Although, while in your head it might have sounded brave and true… it didn’t manifest itself that way; your voice was shaky and the fear you emanated was palpable – especially to Carmilla.  
  
watching closely as her wicked smirk faded.  
  
neither of you spoke for what felt like hours, the tension in the room was profound. Her intense eyes simply flickered from your own, down to the outline of your jaw – watching as you clenched your teeth together. You didn’t blink, not once, not again. But you couldn’t help but glance ever so slightly at her lips, taking in how the corner of her mouth twitched, supressing her smirk as she pondered your brash decision to lash out.  
  
As she pondered your perfect choice of words.  
  
The silence was broken by her wicked grin returning, your heart jumping as her warm hand gripped your chin, her elegantly polished nails glossing your plush lips.  
  
_“now, now –“_ Purring in delight at how your cheeks began to warm up under her touch.  
  
“ – _pretty little things should watch their tongues_ ”  
  
her voice was turning softer and softer the longer she spoke, as though she was a different person to the monster that introduced itself to you mere minutes ago.  
  
A part of Carmilla wanted to see if it was the patronising tone that pushed you over the edge, but another part wanted to patronise you even more; watch as your pride crumbled just a little under her touch. She knew you were brash, too mouthy for your own good.  
  
But you didn’t know that she’d been keeping an awfully close eye on you.  
  
**“go fuck yourself! “**  
  
you had to snap yourself out of her enticing grip; how warm her hands felt against your icy skin, how every word that melted out of her mouth felt like home. Carmilla could see how your pupils dilated every time she whispered in your ear - even when you didn’t know it was her. She could hear the pitter patter of your little heart and the way you almost melted into her hold.  
  
She simply laughed off your attempts to push her away.  
  
In fact, she enjoyed the way you bit back.  
  
  
You tried to make a gap between you, inching further and further away until your back smacked against the splintery wooden wall of the cabin. Shit.  
  
Carmilla kept her distance, raising an eyebrow at your pathetic attempt to distance yourself from her grasp, her smirk twisting into a bemused smile, she huffed out a pitiful sigh; _you were pretty_ , she thought, _but you were fucking stupid._  
  
_“what makes you think I want to make you into a snack?_ ” she tutted, as though that wasn’t her intention to begin with.  
  
_“maybe I simply want to talk?”_ her smile was warm, and so where her words, but her tone was far from friendly - every word laced with malicious intent, as though there was something sinister she wanted, something more.  
  
You simply scowled, unamused at the entire situation. You weren’t stupid, you could tell this was more than just chat.  
  
Carmilla crept closer, calm and collected, as though you wouldn’t say no; as though all this lashing out was a bratty attempt for attention. She had all the patience in the world, and she knew everything about you: every way to hurt you, every way to please you, every single dirty little secret.  
  
Every smirk, she bared her teeth. Maybe it was a subtle warning to be careful, maybe it was a promise of so much more.  
  
_“maybe I don’t want to talk.”_ There was a slither in your voice that showed you were lying, a tiny voice in the back of your head that was curious for more.  
  
Carmilla didn’t like the response, releasing the tension that had built in her shoulders, a tension that had swarmed the distance between the two of you, her anger only broken by the way your body shivered, the way your eyes broke contact in a feeble attempt to calm your anxieties – tiny heart thumping like a jackhammer.

She watched as you swallowed, keeping your composure as you continued to hold your ground – it was impressive really, stupid of course, but impressive.  
  
Carmilla’s eyes flickered down to your lips again, watching how you bit them, how they trembled just a little every time you started to talk. Inching closer to your subtle warmth, her knuckles brushing up your arm, closing what little gap was between you.  
  
She smelt like clean rain. A hundred promises in a single touch; it dawned on you why she was here, what she was willing to bargain for; a deal that could be sealed with just a few simple words.  
  
Your mind drew a blank, plush lips agape as your struggled to form a sentence, trying to figure anything out. Looking up at how she smiled, the way every loving thing she did was mixed with a wickedness – as though everything was wrong, as though all the voices in the back of your head screamed to run away.  
  
your hypnotic spell broken by the loud rumble of your stomach.  
  
without a skip of a heartbeat Carmilla retorted.  
  
_“humans can be so cruel can’t they?”  
  
_it made your heart feel heavy, as though a weight was pushing down on your chest. Eyes wide, trying to wake up from almost giving in. Scrambling to process the words, putting together what she meant; you’d been abandoned and starved for food and affection for so long.  
  
_“I- Umm.. yeah…”_ your voice trailed off, you were fully aware of your surroundings again, why you were here in this cold, damp place.  
  
Carmilla watched as your sadness flooded back, she felt sorry for you, being tossed aside by your own people.  
  
But that sympathy was accompanied by a cunning that couldn’t be matched.  
  
“ _how long has it been?”_  
  
your brows furrowed at the question. Why would she care? Maybe you wouldn’t taste as good if you hadn’t eaten for a while. But you were starving, truly ravenous, and you’d give anything for a bite to eat, your mouth watering at the mere thought of it.  
  
_“8.. um… 8 hours?”_ the confusion was clear in your voice and your guard was slowly creeping back up.  
  
Of course she was truly asking how long you’d been alone, but she understood you weren’t functioning right now, and she knew exactly how to make you listen.  
  
But a small part of you wanted to forget about the food and go back to 10 seconds ago when all that mattered was the two of you.  
  
  
_“I can get you some food, if you’d like” **  
  
**_your mouth salivated at the suggestion, your mind a blur of hunger and confusion too preoccupied to argue against her _kind_ offer. Your will fading as the hunger grew stronger, your better mind being cut off with the promise of a warm meal, a place to stay for the night, the silent promise of not having to struggle any more.  
  
And with that, your instincts screaming to fight back, where silenced.  
  
_“you could?”  
  
_replaced with an animalistic desperation, as though your voice was no longer your own. ** _  
  
“of course”_** Carmilla’s wicked smirk returned, finally having caught her tiny mouse in a trap. But she didn’t want to trick the mouse into staying, she simply wanted to show the mouse that life was better away from all the rats.  
  
Carmilla held out a hand to you, watching with delight as you hesitantly took it, leading you out of the barn and into the darkness of the night.  
  
And as you followed, the little part of your mind remaining drifted to that tiny black cat and hoped that she found the home she was looking for.  
  
  



	2. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is introduced to life in the castle, wined and dined. But there are still so many questions, and while she's caught off guard, reader begins to enjoy the idea of settling in the Castle with her new host.

The Castle was just beyond the long dark abyss.   
  
The walk there didn’t feel long, but your mind was still blurry, a haze of wandering tree’s and endless dark night that surrounded your vision. It was as though you were sleepwalking, daydreaming, a pleasant hue overwhelming your mind, fading in and out of consciousness; all your energy being used to keep you warm.   
  
Carmilla might have spoken to you during the journey, you weren’t sure, but you nodded along; agreeing with her vague musings and smiling when she laughed at how blank you’d become.   
  
As soon as your icy toes stepped foot into the Castle, your memory of the journey evaporated from your mind.   
  
The white marble blinded your vision, the brightly lit corridors a vast contrast to the dark cold night you’d become accustom too.

Carmilla chuckled warmly at your body shivering in the cosy warmth.

Startled out of your daydream by her affectionate hand closing around your arm, gripping tightly, not wanting to give you room to breathe and doubt your decision to join her. She wanted to close the gap between you, take that pliable little mind of yours and use it for her own gain, watch as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, forgetting everything but her.   
  
But she digressed, smirking to herself at how sweet and innocent you looked without the attitude she’d come to love.   
  
“ _welcome home, my dear_ ” that vicious tone layered beneath an otherwise friendly demeanour  
  
_“home?”_ you wanted to object politely, thank her for her kindness and then be on your way, but you stopped yourself, curiosity overwhelming your senses.   
  
Curiosity, and the smell of roast beef.   
  
Carmilla soaked in how your gaze followed the smell, like a ravenous creature being led on pure instinct; it was adorable really, seeing how easy it was to play with starving humans. But she couldn’t help but relate to the feeling of being starved for food, knowing full well what any vampire would do in the same situation – and that wouldn’t be so polite nor adorable.   
  
“ _after you, my dear”_   
  
the hand that once gripped your arm, slunk itself down to your lower back, guiding you towards the extravagant winding staircase and a considerable dining room; one long table taking centre stage among an amalgamation of beautiful ornate statues that lined the towering walls of the room. You could have counted a thousand chairs, but only one end of the table was full; decorated with voluptuous exotic flowers, brightly coloured and jaw-droppingly gorgeous.  
  
a wiser mind would have warned you, perhaps made you aware this table was not always arranged in such an extravagant way.   
  
But your wiser mind didn’t exist in those moments.   
  
_“Help yourself… what’s mine is yours”_   
  
you didn’t hesitate for a second, not even to process the shock. Taking your seat at the head of the table, a plate already laid out for you and still piping hot. It smelt like heaven; the rich gravy, the juicy beef, every single crispy roast potato and fresh vegetable, it looked like the first meal you ever laid your eyes upon. If it weren’t for the company you kept, you would have devoured the whole thing without a second thought to the mess you’d make.   
  
But you were in the presence of royalty, and that became apparently clear when she sat next to you and helped herself to a serving.   
  
As you began to eat together, you pondered.  
  
 _“I didn’t realise vampires ate… you know… food”  
  
_ Carmilla smiled fondly at your remark, taking just as much enjoyment out of every bite of fresh roast beef, as you did.  
  
 _“but of course –“_ her words were syrupy sweet, and you found yourself more and more at ease with every word she spoke to you. The context had almost completely faded from your mind, and Carmilla had a way about her that helped you forget she was the cruel queen of Styria.  
  
 _“- what’s the point in living if you can’t enjoy all the most delicious parts of the world”_  
  
her hand rested on your wrist, eyes lingering for just a fraction longer than normal, admiring how you smiled back, blushing at her vague attempts at flirting.   
The more you ate, the more sober you became and while there was an underlying sense that this shouldn’t feel as good as it did, the conversation flowed like it was natural; as though you’d known each other for years. But of course, the more you _drank_ , the gigglier you became.  
  
 _“ would you like another glass of wine?”  
  
_ Carmilla was thoroughly enjoying how playful you became once inebriated, as though she too forgot about the world around her as you did, as though nothing in the world mattered but the buzz of the room, the conversation between the two of you. As you let your guard down, so did she.  
  
and she too, felt a calm she hadn’t felt in an awfully long time.  
  
 _“oh! Yes!”_ giggling as you answered, you weren’t too drunk to think or speak, but there was a light headedness in how you carried yourself. Standing up from the empty plate in front of you to help your host.  
  
 _“let me! Please, you’ve done too much!”_ the confidence in your voice returning, that same confidence that intrigued Carmilla when she first saw you.   
  
Smirking in delight at your giddy little walk towards the cabinet of wine.   
  
Carmilla’s eyes widened as you grabbed the first red decanter you saw, watching closely as you refilled her glass and then began to fill up your own.   
  
_“cheers!”_ beaming with pride and ready to down the glass in celebration of a night well spent, deciding to yourself that being in the company of vampires was far more delightful than you could have ever imagined.   
  
but as you went to drink, Carmilla placed her delicate hand over the top of your glass.   
  
her tone none too familiar, serious, and guarded.   
  
_“you might not want to do that.”_  
  
your eyebrows furrowed at her sudden change in demeanour, partially insulted, but mostly confused. You opened your mouth to object, question, that twinge of brashness returning to bite back.   
  
Until you looked down at your glass.   
  
The liquid was thick. Sticking to the side of the glass as you tilted it back and forth. That-all-too-familiar metallic smell swarmed your senses, fully sobering you up and dragging you down to the cold reality.   
  


_“this is blood.”_ You voice was flat, slowly processing what you almost did _  
_  
Carmilla simply took a sip of her own drink, a silent thank you as she calmly watched you panic.

_“why? Does that scare you?”  
  
_ there was a deathly silence eroding the air between you, your eyes refused to break contact as you puzzled together the words in your head.  
  
Carmilla could see you were struggling to process the situation, trying to calm your nerves and your panic as the world came into vibrant colour - the previous rose coloured hue evaporated; blinding your judgment as well as your vision.   
  
her seductive and cheeky tone turning softer once more as she stood up and held your vacant face in her hands.   
  
_“it’s okay, I’m not going to eat you, that’s what the cabinet of blood is for”_ chuckling at your innocence and trying to ease your fears.   
  
you felt yourself subconsciously melt into her touch, and as you did Carmilla could hear your heart begin to slow again – pride overwhelming her as you began to accept her company as something to not fear.   
  
Using this opportunity to cement her place in your world  
  
 _“you never have to fear me, my love”_

Your head became heavier in her grasp, the sultry words she spoke were like music to your ears. It wasn’t your vulnerability that made you melt into her siren song; it was the way she looked at you as though you were the world. You’d known kindness in your past, even love, but no one had looked at you that way before, no one had ever made you feel so safe.   
  
Your gut twisted, uneasy about the way you felt, about how kind she was being. Paranoia once again setting in, reminding you that no one was so kind without wanting something in return.   
  
_“why are you doing this?”_ your voice so quiet, so soft, regretting questioning this kindness; hating that you had to question this kindness, for your life had been so cruel you didn’t trust it from anyone.  
  
Carmilla released a tired sigh, her hot breath fanning your face, lips so close to yours you could taste her pity on your tongue.   
  
“ _why does anyone do anything?”_  
  
 _“because they want something.”_  
  
Carmilla let out a defeated chuckle at your retort. She knew you were right. She knew that everyone wanted something. But she didn’t want you to feel that was all this was for.   
  
with you head still in her hands she looked down upon you with a warm smile, trying to puzzle together a way to prove she wasn’t expecting anything from you – no matter how hard she fought off the urge to spread your legs across the table and have her wicked why with you.

_“I’m not asking anything of you, if I wanted something –“_  
  
whispering against your ear, smirking as she watched you shiver under her touch.   
_  
“-I would simply take it”_  
  
Play fulling twiddling your hair between her fingertips. Watching the small smile form on your plump lips.  
  
 _“but I’m not.”  
_  
Carmilla pulled back, admiring how your pupils dilated, how your heart pattered when she got close; she knew you were fighting this, fighting every urge to just give in and let her take a bite.   
  
_“I’m not going to **take** anything from you, not now –“  
  
_she finally let go, catching how you whimpered just a little as she withdrew.   
_  
“- not ever”_

You didn’t know what to say, your mind a fluster of conflicting erotic scenarios and urgent warnings to run hide. You didn’t want her to stop, but you also didn’t want to be tricked. Yet you believed every word she said, an intuition telling you that she was genuine about what she was saying. Turning your back on everything you were taught about vampires and monsters.  
  
 _“oh – ok..”_  
  
Carmilla returned to her drink, swirling it in her hands as she watched you piece everything together; she didn’t look nervous, but she was. Unsure about how she would react if you decided you didn’t want to stay.  
  
becoming impatient and breaking the silence between you.  
  
 _“You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you like”_  
  
  
You were apprehensive, heart skipping when she offered you a bed for the night, excited… but wary.   
  
_“thank you”_ there was an eagerness to your voice, one that didn’t evade Carmilla’s careful ears.   
  
_“I.. don’t know if I’ll be staying long”_  
  
trying to assert some control, not from Carmilla per say, but from your eager-to-submit mind. Grounding yourself in the reality that you couldn’t possibly be accepting your place in the Queens castle with such little fight. Maybe your mind would be clearer in the morning…   
  
_“however long you need”_ the warmth in her voice reassuring every decision you made.   
  


Carmilla lead the way, through the winding corridors, past a thousand doors, all a different shape and size, but all equally as regal as the last. The white and gold was like nothing you’d ever imagined, your heart ached to be as beautiful as the walls around you.   
  
eventually the two of you came to a large set of double doors at the end of the corridor, a large window to your right showing you just how high you were from the forest below, reminding you of how far away from home you truly were.   
  
the door had no locks, Carmilla simply welcomed you to enter at your own whim, following you inside the enormous bedroom you were soon to call home.   
  
you couldn’t help but exclaim how shocked you were at its humongous size; two of the walls had beautiful arched windows from floor to ceiling, echoing the view outside. Opposite, there was a large four-poster bed, accompanied by draping silk curtains on every post. The bed was full to the brim with large fluffy pillows and a think Egyptian cotton bed sheet – with too many threads to count.   
  
There was a private bathroom as well as an exquisite dressing table and wardrobe to match.   
  
_“this is… “_   
  
You couldn’t fathom the words to describe how you felt, it all became too much.   
_  
“… this is too much, I cant, I-“  
_  
 _“ I’m afraid you don’t have much choice on the room”_ Carmilla laughed cheekily, gliding through the room and rather proud of the work she’d gone through to make it just right.  
  
she knew you didn’t think you deserved it, so she’d made the choice for you. Her heart bursting at the seems when she watched you melt into the plush bed pillows, laying face up and soaking in the breath-taking comfort. It was like laying on a cloud of marshmallows, and your stiff spine welcomed the change.   
  
You could no longer hide your joy, grinning ear to ear as you began to laugh at how silly this all felt, eyes welling with happiness because you could finally rest.   
  
Carmilla took that as all the thanks she needed.   
  
_“a room fit for a queen”_  
  
You sat upright as you looked over at your host with shock, but that unrivalled happiness still glowed throughout your body, your heart swelling as you began to realise perhaps your hosts affections were more than just a seduction technique.   
  
but you couldn’t quite process it all, not yet, not while your mind was still tired from the journey and hazy from the wine.   
  
Carmilla wanted to give you some space, allow you to sleep and process all this excitement.   
_“goodnight, my love”_ that seductive tone returning as she lifted your chin towards her gaze. Signing off her goodbye with a delicate kiss to your tired forehead, the seconds of quiet peacefulness between you warming your heart even more to her company.

And with that, she left you for the night, closing the large regal doors behind her.  
  
Finally making yourself at home in the large comfortable bed, removing the disgusting clothes you’d been living in the last 5 months, realising perhaps the first thing you’d do in the morning was have a lovely hot bath. But for now, you needed to sleep. Excitement eroding your anxieties and fears, excitement for tomorrow, to explore the room you’d been temporarily gifted.   
  
  
And as you closed your eyes your thoughts drifted to Carmilla, how her name felt on the tip of your tongue and what it would feel like to taste those devilish lips against yours.  
  



End file.
